Miharu "Mihara" Kurosaki
Miharu "Mihara" Kurosaki (黒幸海春,海原 Kurosaki Miharu "Mihara") is the first child of Ahatake Kurosaki and Megami Kirisaki, and she is Ahatake's youngest child and second daughter. She is set to appear in a new series, taking over her father's role as Darknesslover5000's main character. Appearance As a young child, Miharu resembled a younger version of her mother. She has short red hair (though her sister would often dye it various colors), and her mother's light skin, but she has her father's golden eyes (the only one of the family besides Ahatake to possess this trait). Miharu typically wears small dresses, and "dress shoes" as her normal attire, and is almost always smiling. When she gets older, she still resembles her mother, bearing the appearance of a young girl about 14, with long red-brown hair tied in a ponytail at the back, a long bang on the right side of her forehead, and wears a hair clip to keep the hair off her forehead. While her skin was considered light as a child, it is now considered straight out pale. She typically wears long, pinks tops and shorts that are usually obscured beneath the shorts, long black thigh highs, and various shoes. Personality Miharu doesn't only bear her mother's appearance, but also her cheerful and polite attitude. Even at her young age, she does her best to refer to everyone by the proper honorifics. As a infant, she was abnormally patient and tolerant of the noise around her, which Ahatake remarked was in stark contrast to her older sister. Miharu one of the only people in her family to get along well with Mitsune Haruo, besides her mother, referring to Mitsune as "Onee-san." As an adult, Miharu's become less calm and more livelier. She is also slightly perverted, something Taiki is quick to tease her about. Miharu is skilled in cooking which she learned to help her mom out with the housework, and possesses her father's love of fighting, though to a lesser degree than Ahatake himself. Miharu's favorite food is yakisoba and taiyaki. History Synopsis Bleach: Ketsurui Miharu made a brief appearance at the end of Bleach: Ketsurui: Deicide II, Dawn of the Demon, as a young child running around the room. It soon became time for her bedtime and her father offered to read her stories from Jūshirō Ukitake's novel series, Sōgyō no Okotowari!, something she was excited about. Powers & Abilities Fire and Water Manipulation: As a young child, Miharu is able to make small flames appear and disappear on her palm. They are very weak and have no combat potential. When she matured however, her fire manipulating abilities spiked, and she can now create walls of flame, shoot fireballs, and create heat waves. Ahatake notes her own skill with flames surpasses his own when he was her age. Miharu also possesses the ability to manipulate water. She can summon water from sources such as lakes, and even use the moisture in the air to create water. Due to the lack of this ability showing up in any member of Ahatake's side of the family, it is theorized this ability came from her mother. Great Spiritual Power: Miharu possesses a decent amount of spiritual pressure, around the level of a Lieutenant. Like Ahatake, her spiritual pressure manifests in the form of flames, though she has not yet perfected her control of her energy to make it take the form of a spiritual energy column. Enhanced Strength: Miharu possesses great strength, evidenced by her ability to swing around a large heavy axe (one of her preferred Zanpakutō forms) with little effort. Kidō Expert: Miharu, unlike her father, is very skilled in Kidō, capable of utilizing spells up to the 70's, though she still requires the incantations to produce a suitable amount of power. Miharu has also created her own spell. While it's name and number are not known, it is clearly a destructive spell. It takes the shape of a pentagram and explodes with enough power to wipe out a large castle. :Incantation: I have shown my love and devotion. I have followed all the laws that have risen from Your great Ocean. I give myself to the one who made me. I shall love all who love He, and smite all who smite He. Zanpakutō Kyūmu (旧夢 Ancient Dream): Sealed as an ordinary wakizashi, whose only decoration is the tsuba, which is curved like a heart, this is Miharu's Zanpakutō. Miharu states that her Zanpakutō is one-of-a-kind, being the only Imagination-type Zanpakutō in all of existence. :*'Shikai:' Release by the command Improvise (俄 Niwaka), Kyūmu has no set release state. ::Shikai Special Ability: Kyūmu's Shikai Special Ability is the ability to take the shape of whatever Miharu wishes, the greater the form imagined the more powerful it will be. Due to this, Kyūmu can quite literally become the ideal weapon for any situation, though it is not limited to weapons, for it can take any shape Miharu wishes, including animals among other thinngs. While also deciding what weapon to create, Miharu can add any ability she pleases to Kyūmu's current state, from pyrokinetic abilities to unnatural weapon strength. These abilities are not "set" to the form they are in, as Miharu can use the same weapon form, but different abilities upon transformation. Kyūmu can also move directly from one trasformation to the other, without having to revert to it's sealed wakizashi state to transform again. Trivia *As an young child, Miharu shared the same height and weight as Mitsune Haruo. She also shares the same birthday. *Miharu was originally meant to be a boy (with a completely different image), but was changed before she was created. Category:Generation II